La primera vez
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Hay muchas primeras veces en la vida lo importante es quien está ahí


**Nota:** últimamente he estado en fics para Makoharu así que no se sorprendan. Por cierto metí un leve Rinharu, no soy fan de esa ship pero lo necesitaba para la historia lo mismo para el SouRin y tal vez ese momento se vea un leve SouMako.

* * *

**La primera vez**

La primera vez que los ojos del cielo se encontraron con los ojos del frondoso bosque fue cuando los Tachibana llegaron con Makoto recién nacido en brazos.

El nombrado abrió lentamente los ojos para adaptarse a la luz de la habitación, al despertar por el sonido de las voces. Cuando giró su rostro rastreando la voz de su madre se encontró con Haruka, el otro bebé del vecindario, acostado a su lado. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad.

Sus madres los observaban curiosas por el contacto entre ellos.

Makoto desde pequeño ha sido miedoso ante lo extraño. Pero cuando vio a Haru, por primera vez sonrió con alegría ante un extraño. Lo mismo sucedió con Haru, quién siendo un bebé tenía una personalidad seria, la cual cambio por una sonrisa para el pequeño Makoto.

De forma inconsciente ambos estiraron sus pequeñas manitas buscándose hasta encontrarse y seguir riendo entre ellos.

Ese momento fue la primera vez que se encontraron con una gran sonrisa y una mano que nunca soltaron.

La primera vez que se dieron un beso, no fue por pasión.

Eran unos niños de seis años, pequeños aventureros que estaban descubriendo el mundo ante sus ojos. Las típicas preguntas del porque rodeaban sus labios curiosos esperando ser sellados al ser respondidos.

"¿Qué es un beso?" preguntaron cada uno a sus padres. Makoto ante cada palabra iluminaba su rostro emocionado. Cuando ambos escucharon que los besos son para personas importantes, Makoto decidió besar a Haru. Besos que duraron hasta que entraron a la primaria, fue la primera vez que ellos escucharon: "los hombres no se besan entre sí".

Ese día también fue la primera vez que el corazón de ambos sintió dolor.

La primera vez que se dieron cuenta que su amistad estaba evolucionando fue diferente para cada uno.

Para Makoto fue simplemente una reflexión sobre el amor. Sobre los sentimientos que Haru le causaba: felicidad, tristeza, celos pero nunca enojo. Por un momento pensó que era un amor de hermandad, pero fue cuando Haru mencionó que se enamoró… Makoto pudo sentir su corazón romperse.

En ese momento supo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Supo que tenía una competencia de curvas y pechos en desarrollo que le ganaban. Por primera vez y única ocasión supo que Haru amaba a alguien.

Por su parte, Haru primera vez mintió a Makoto…

Él no necesitaba reflexionar sobre el amor y sus diferentes manifestaciones. Él sabía que amaba a Makoto. Su vida siempre ha estado unida a él, como el agua. Y sabía que Makoto siempre permanecerá al final de ella. Así que sabía que era amor puro, ese amor que todos sueñan el de envejecer hasta la muerte.

Pero Haruka recordó la clase donde le explicaron a ambos que los hombres no se pueden amar, solo pueden amar a las mujeres. Tuvo miedo por primera vez en ser rechazado y señalado por Makoto. Sabe en su corazón que su mejor amigo no lo señalaría, no está seguro que acepte sus sentimientos pero sí su persona.

Así que decidió pedir consejo a Makoto, le mencionó que estaba enamoro de una persona especial. Un ser casi angelical. Tan dulce como los postres que siempre comen. La expresión de Makoto se fue borrando, mala señal para Haruka. Al final vio una sonrisa falsa con un "te deseo suerte con esa persona".

Para Haru, Makoto prefirió fingir que no era él.

La primera duda amorosa, resultó en un rechazo indirecto para ambos.

La primera vez que sintieron celos fueron en diferentes formas. Haru los sintió entrando en la secundaria junto con decepción al ver que por primera vez él y Makoto estaban separados. Makoto continúo con amistades del colegio y se hizo de nuevos. Haru solo consiguió un nuevo grupo al que se les uniría Makoto. Y aunque él disfrutaba a su manera a sus nuevos amigos, no evitaba incomodarse al ver como el castaño reía con otros.

Lo que más le molestaba era el chico de cabellera rosada que le robaba la atención de su mejor amigo. Kisumi, formaba parte del nuevo grupo de Haru, estaba en basquetbol. No dejaba de insistir a Makoto para cambiar de club, en el que se reunía con su Haru. También le encantaba llamar la atención de los ojos esmeraldas con sus falsas historias.

En ese momento Haru decidió que Kisumi no era su amigo. Y nadie le robará la amistad de su mejor amigo.

Sí bien, Makoto no iba a ser su pareja sentimental… será su amigo.

Pero los celos no terminaban ahí.

La popularidad de Makoto con las mujeres iba en aumento. Nadie se sorprendió. Era un chico amable, servicial, tierno sin mencionar que era apuesto con un cuerpo que comenzaba a tornarse por la natación.

Todos demostraban sus celos cuando chicas "sexys", como las llamaba Kisumi, se acercaban de forma coqueta a Makoto. Aunque odiaba admitir sus celos, Haru podía liberarse en ese momento de ellos. Mientras el grupo de amigo se quejaban de como la sexy pelirroja le guiño el ojo a Makoto. Haruka podía fingir que eso le molestaba cuando realmente le enfadaba el hecho que el castaño aceptaba una cita porque le daba pena rechazarlas.

Era un maldito dolor en el estómago para Haru que ni el agua calmaba. Solo la sonrisa de Makoto tras decir "no, no es mi tipo".

Los ojos azules brillaban de felicidad ante esa respuesta puesto que ahora tendría nuevamente al castaño para él.

Pero no le quitaba la preocupación de cuando aparezca la chica ideal para Makoto, él ya no tendría tiempo para Haruka.

Makoto sufrió celos. Sus celos iniciaron desde sus años de la infancia. Específicamente… cuando Rin llegó.

Rin fue y es una persona que dejo marcada la vida de Haru. Y eso no le gustó. Makoto quería ser la persona que lo hiciera.

Se puso feliz cuando se fue pero a la vez culpable a ver que aquellos ojos azules mostraron una tristeza de perder a su amigo. Pensó que se superó con los nuevos amigos pero apareció Sousuke con una carta de Rin, misma que movió el interior de ambos. Haru tenía duda de leer la carta y Makoto miedo de volverlo a perder.

Crecieron hasta llegar al bachillerato en Iwatobi. Nuevamente Rin regreso con más brillo tanto que cegó a Haru. Makoto comenzó a sentirse adolorido en su pecho. A sentirse solo en un rincón oscuro. Se sentía inútil e incompetente como amigo para el de cabellos oscuros.

¿Por qué?

Porque Rin ha motivado mejor a Haru en las competencias. Le ha dado mejores consejos que él que lo conoce desde la infancia, que sabe identificar hasta las reacciones de su mejor amigo.

Makoto sintió que era un cupido para su mejor amigo al ayudar a que se reconcilien. Ya que cuando Rin apareció al principio no fue en buen término para el de cabellos oscuros. Nunca admitiría que eso le trajo tranquilidad y felicidad.

Pero recordó que Haru mencionó que estaba enamorado de alguien. Al principio creía que era una chica pero sí unía los eslabones y el hecho que la carta de Rin apareció antes de esa confesión…

Bueno Makoto era un ser puro e inocente que casi siempre cruzaba la línea de tonto.

Por eso le dolió no solo ganarle a Haru en una competencia, también se dio cuenta que él no lo mira ni como rival.

Entonces comprendió que no puede considerarse ni rival de Rin porque ese es puesto de Haru. No puede ganar el corazón de Haru porque ese es el puesto de Rin.

Ese día fue la primera vez que lloró por horas.

Lloró hasta ahogarse como el océano que intentó llevarlo en una ocasión.

Cómo la primera vez que estuvo cerca de la muerte con Haru arrastrándolo a la orilla de la vida.

Cuando Haru descubrió sus ojos hinchados por primera vez Makoto le contó un secreto a medias… le confeso que lloró por amor.

Por primera vez los celos de Haru deseaban matar a la persona que hizo llorar tanto a su primer y único amor. A Haru no le gustaba ver el hermoso rostro de Makoto con lágrimas, por eso siempre lo defendía e intentaba hacerle feliz desde su infancia.

Por primera vez Nanase Haruka sentía un odio hacia una persona. Alguien que hace llorar de esa forma a Makoto no merecía su amor. Deseaba golpearlo por cada lagrima derramada no le interesaba sí era una mujer, solo deseaba consolar a su amigo y vengarle el corazón roto.

Haruka se juró que le devolvería a esa persona lo que le hizo a su amor. Sí descubriría quien fue, le rompería más que su corazón. Haría que llore sangre.

Lo que Haru no sabía que él era el culpable.

La primera vez que se pelearon fue tan doloroso como si comiera agujas para cada uno.

Haruka estaba harto que la gente lo presione con su futuro pero lo peor era que Makoto decidió su futuro sin él. Haru no estaba interesado en universidades y sus formaciones. Él estaba interesado en tener un futuro donde Makoto siempre este a su lado, un futuro que iba soñando desde la infancia.

Ahora ese futuro ha sido destruido.

¿A quién le importa si decide ser chef, nadador olímpico o una maldita sirena sí no tiene a Makoto?

¿Por qué él ha decido alejarse de su vida?

Quería envejecer a su lado en Iwatobi donde sus vidas iniciaron y esperaba extinguirse.

¿A caso Makoto estaba decidido rechazarle?

¿A caso Makoto olvido la primera promesa que se hicieron? Se prometieron ver juntos los fuegos artificiales. ¿Por qué Makoto no se calla y dice que es una broma cruel para que disfruten de esos fuegos artificiales?

Por primera vez ambos se habían peleado.

Por primera vez rompieron su promesa entre ellos.

Por primera vez Haru y Makoto odiaron un momento entre ellos.

Era su primera vez en un país y continente nuevo. Haru podía conocer un mundo diferente al acostumbrado pero no lo disfrutaba. Tal vez lo disfrutaría si su compañero fuera Makoto y no Rin.

Tal vez lo disfrutaría sí no se hubiera peleado con Makoto.

Haruka por primera vez se sentía vació sin Makoto.

Le confeso a Rin su problema. No solo le dijo que era la primera pelea que tenían.

¿Cómo es que Rin sabía los planes de su amigo antes que él? Se dio cuenta que era un futuro que lo excluía. Su futuro no era el mismo que deseaba Makoto. Y eso le dolía.

Haru decidió con ayuda de Rin disfrutar el momento para reflexionar lo que realmente quería para él. Sobre todo su relación con su amigo de la infancia.

Definitivamente quería a Makoto a su lado. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Haru. Ya que siempre se dijo amarlo pero nunca se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba o sentía. Aquella maraña castaña ocultaba muy bien los pensamientos.

Makoto siempre supo interpretarlo pero Haru nunca logro interpretarlo.

Por primera vez sintió que falló a su mejor amigo, a su corazón.

Por primera vez sentía miedo de enfrentarse a Makoto.

No sabía cómo disculparse con él, como hacerle entender que realmente era un idiota. Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza sobre su relación con Makoto.

¿Y sí Makoto no le perdona?

¿Y sí Makoto huye a Tokio para nunca más verle por aquella tonta e infantil discusión?

No, Nanase Haruka no estaba listo para un segundo rechazo. Un rechazo por parte del amor de su vida que acabaría en definitiva con él.

Por su parte Makoto era otro que en Japón se sentía más abandonado que un perro. Iba y venía de su entrada a la entrada de los Nanase.

"Eres un perro extrañado a su amo". Palabras exactas de Sousuke que lo visitaba. Era otro que extrañaba a su pelirrojo.

Makoto lo invitó a un café para charlar donde se desahogó. Sousuke agradeció que era cafeína y no alcohol ya que en el estado de su acompañante sería peligrosa combinación.

Sousuke no era como Rin para ser empático con alguien triste. Se pasaron sus dedos entre sus cabellos negros, no sabía cómo apoyar. Haru no le agradaba. Entendía los celos de Makoto hacia Rin porque sufría lo mismo en viceversa. Él deseaba estar ahora en lugar de Haru en Australia.

–Tienes dos opciones: arreglar las cosas como adultos o fingir que nada ha pasado -Makoto lo escuchó sorprendido mientras que Sousuke ponía una mirada más seria de lo normal.- pero sí eliges la segunda, a la larga regresará con más peso que antes. -El de cabellos oscuros le dio un excelente consejo.

Cuando Haru regreso, Makoto fue a buscarle.

Ambos tenían miedo de cruzar palabra sin saber cómo les afectaría.

Makoto dio la primera frase con una gran sonrisa que provocó un incendio en el corazón de Haru. Un fuego tan cálido que lo derretía, y no iba a tirarse al agua para apagarlo.

Makoto decidió tomar la segunda opción primero, luego hablaría con Haru para arreglar bien las cosas.

Ambos tomarían su tiempo para ello.

Lo solucionaron como era de esperarse.

Ambos se mudarían en Tokio para diferentes departamentos y universidades.

Pero Haru había decidido que era tiempo de confesarse por segunda vez a Makoto. Aún no estaba listo para un segundo rechazo pero en universidades diferentes, alguien puede robar el corazón de Makoto.

Y no estaba listo para ese dolor.

Tal vez con el rechazo ese dolor sea menos.

Así que en su departamento con un sudadera con logo de su universidad, unos pants comodo y una taza de chocolate caliente con Makoto sentado a su lado lo iba a decir.

Ambos estaban cómodos en un silencio donde disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Cosa que ya no hacían por los estudios y entrenamiento de Haru.

Makoto estaba con su camisa de cuadros abierta que mostraba una camisa negra con una orca devorando a un tiburón. A Haruka le sorprendía ese diseño ya que Makoto no era el tipo de chico que usaría algo así, era más de gustos de chicas. Pero cuando el castaño la vio, no dudo en comprarla, volviéndola su camisa favorita.

Makoto… -sus ojos azules posaron en su bebida casi a la mitad para evitar los ojos verdes que lo observaban tras el llamado- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de alguien? –El castaño hizo un sonido con la boca. Más que afirmación era como queja por recordarlo- Bueno… aún sigo enamorado de esa persona.

Lo sé… -Makoto no quería continuar con el tema. No quería arruinar este momento.

¿Sí lo sabes por qué no has hecho algo? –cuestiono ahora mirándole.

Lo hice… -una cara triste apareció- me aleje.

Me di cuenta… -Haru apretó los labios guardando un silencio perturbador. En su mente estaba el primer beso que se dieron- Tú has sido mi primer beso… -las mejillas sonrojadas aparecieron en ambos. Haru respiró hondo antes de continuar- y quiero que sean los únicos besos en mi vida.

Makoto abrió la boca sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

Lo que quiero decir, no me importa que me rechaces. He vivido con eso por años pero no puedo soportar que te sigas alejando de mí. Seguiremos creciendo en diferentes caminos que nos irán alejando pero Makoto… -Haru lo miro directamente a los ojos de forma seria- No puedo vivir de esa forma. ¡No quiero que sigas alejándote de mí!

El corazón de ambos se aceleró.

El silencio se dio de nuevo. Haruka siendo un hombre de pocas palabras por fin libero todo lo que ha querido decir que tenía guardado en su corazón. Él volvió a callar esperando una respuesta.

El gimoteo de un llanto proveniente de acompañante era su respuesta.

Haru se sintió mal por arruinar su amistad nuevamente. De ser rechazado por segunda vez.

Makoto… lo siento… yo no –Intentó hablar pero no sabía que más decir para no seguir arruinando lo poco que quedaba en su relación con él.

La mano de Makoto se extendió para hundir a Haruka en su pecho. No dejo de llorar con él entre sus brazos. El de cabellos oscuros sobaba la espalda del más alto, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de ese momento, porque Makoto aun estando llorando le transmitía un calor que lo derretía para fundirlo en su corazón.

Y Haru no se iba a quejar.

Sí de esa forma permanecería en el corazón de su amado Makoto, sería feliz ante la tristeza del dueño.

Luego de un rato Makoto se calmó.

Se limpió el rostro en el baño.

Respiró profundo ante la mirada atenta de Haru, quien esperaba una respuesta.

Ya que no esperaba aquella reacción ni esperaba que Makoto se tire a él. Aplastándolo.

Haru siempre te he amado –palabras simples pero con gran peso. Ahora entendía porque estaba entre el cuerpo de Makoto y su sofá- pero también creía que nunca me ibas a corresponder. Pensaba que era Rin, que todo el tiempo era él. –Haru se sorprendió por ello-. Me sentí incompetente, un estorbo por eso me aleje. Creía que no me veías como a él, un rival en el nado, como tu amor. Incluso llegue a pensar que ni como tu mejor amigo.

¡Eso nunca! –Haru tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Makoto- ¡Nunca te he dejado de ver como mi mejor amigo! ¡Nadie puede ocupar tu lugar como mi mejor amigo! Pero sobretodo… -pegó su frente contra la de Makoto- tu lugar en mi corazón. No puedo verte como rival porque eso sería rechazar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti.

Ambos se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Ya no eran besos de pureza que se daban como niños. Ahora eran besos de adultos.

Y no me refiero a los apasionados con lengua que terminan en sexo.

Eran besos llenos de sentimientos.

Besos que sabían exactamente lo que sentían sin dudas.

Besos correspondidos.

Besos azucarados.

La primera vez que se besaron cuando eran niño, los labios de cada uno sabían al almuerzo del otro. Los de Haru supieron a caballa, tal vez por eso Makoto no se queja tanto sobre la caballa. Los labios de Makoto sabían a jugo de uva, causante por el cual la dieta de Haru siempre tenga un jugo de uva.

Pero ahora no sabían al chocolate que bebieron, ni a la pizza de peperoni que cenaron. Tan poco al rastro de la pasta de dientes para borrarse el mal aliento.

Aquellos besos sabían a recuerdos felices.

Recuerdos de ellos desde la infancia hasta el momento actual. No supo a la pelea pero supo a la reconciliación.

Supo a la vez que de adolescentes se metieron a la piscina a nadar en la noche para quitarse el peso de los problemas de la adolescencia comenzaba a presentarse.

Supo al deseo del futuro que Haru ha estado soñando, mismo que Makoto también ha tenido cuando aún no pensaba irse a vivir a Tokio.

Tras el beso se sonrieron como la primera vez que se conocieron. La diferencia era que se veían tan enamorados del otro.

Se dieron cuenta que ambos eran tontos e ignorantes del otro. Que a pesar de decir que conocían al fondo al otro… resultó no ser así.

¿Cuántos años desperdiciados?

Se hicieron novios en automático.

Sus amigos no se sorprendieron por aquella relación. Lo que les sorprendió es que se habían tardado demasiado.

Ambos se mudaron en un solo departamento en el que puedan convivir sin perjudicar en sus estudios.

También por primera vez Makoto se asustó por la actitud de Haru. Pues él agarró la costumbre de abofetearse así mismo luego de cada beso.

–¡Haru no hagas eso! -Makoto tomó su mano para detenerle preocupado ante esa actitud-

–Me juré que lastimaría al idiota que te hizo llorar porque te rompió el corazón -contó con la mejilla hinchada con Makoto sujetando hielo sobre ella-. Me di cuenta que ese idiota… era yo.

–¡No quiero que sigas haciéndolo! -El castaño lo rodeo con sus brazos- ¡Ambos hemos sufrido por el otro así que ya obtuviste tu castigo! –le reclamó acariciando la mejilla adolorida.

Tras esas palabras Haru no volvió hacerlo.

Al año de su noviazgo se casaron.

Makoto pidió matrimonio a Haru en el primer mes de novios.

Haru aceptó.

Ninguno quería esperar por más tiempo. Se habían tardado más de veinte años para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero no para darse cuenta que formaron su vida juntos desde el nacimiento. Solo querían hacerlo formal.

Y sí se pregunta cómo fue la primera vez entre ellos.

Aquella primera vez era la más importante en sus vidas.

Solo les diré que Makoto y Haruka obtuvieron una gran sonrisa que les duro todo el día. Y sí se sentían enfadados o tristes, solo tenían que recordar ese momento para sonreír de nuevo. Para sentirse caminar sobre las nubes.

Y no les daré más detalles porque ese es un secreto que ellos no quieren compartir con otras personas, solo con la cama y las paredes de la habitación que fueron testigos de ese momento.


End file.
